The Swarm Force
by 77coke
Summary: The woman who command the Grimm, I am no different but I command the Swarm.
1. Prologue

Welcome to "The Swarm Force" in this story I will be using the Jauneforever version of Jaune past (Check out "A Knight's Final Fight" and "Dark Knight of Zero" Chapter 3 at the end) so instead of Ozpin saving Jaune from Watts Lab. Watts move Jaune to the Grim dimension. And I will be using elements of the Starcraft universe.

"Speaking"

" _Transmission of thought"_

Watts POV

"Watts, I take it there an interesting development with that boy of your?" Salem voice shows traces of intrigued.

"Yes, the boy grim injection have combined into a singular conscience which has the effect of merging the experience of all the injection." I answer to the projection.

"Thousands of years worth of experience lock in a single boy. How interesting, I want you to continue your experiment here." she commanded. "Ozpin is on an unscheduled trip to Anima and I would hate to risk such a valuable test subject."

"As you command." and with that the projection cuts off. Well if I have to move one I guess I will just move them all. 50 paces make a left, 38 paces make a right, 56 paces make another left. "Test subject 624 we are moving you to a new location." despite being lock up for a year and halve with the addition of torture and experiments he can still look at me with eyes of defiance, the mongrel.

"Why your super secret base not a secret anymore?" he said back but the underlying tone was not of Hope but fear.

It's very funny thats he is fearful but, it's understandable from the last time my place got compromise. My first place, south to Vale got burn down with all my notes and the test subject in block one and three all did in the fire. A few of them from block two were saved by 624 instead of using a perfect opportunity to run he wasted his time trying to other outs. When I got back from my trip test subject 624, 1009, 1031 were the only ones alive in a large clearing. (chuckling) There was a trail of my other test subject bodies leading up to them. Apparently whoever was suppose to be their savior saw fit to give them all mercy killing. "Indeed you are correct. So be a lad and let's get moving." The grim in him make him basically immune to most drug. But hey threatening to kill every other test subject works just as effectivly.

Jaune POV

Watts open the door to my cell. I look him from top to toe he just smile. If I could find where he put his kill switch I could stop him from activating it. Despite not exercising for months(maybe a year hey it's hard to time in a always lit cell with no window) my body feel more powerful than any other point in my life and it sicken me. I will not become the monster they made me out to be.

As we walk I enter a dimly lit room it had a pool of black water but it as reflective as a mirror(a black mirror). Then I got push. The water did not feel wet or anything at all it was nothing. I'm surrounded by Werewolf Grim but they did not attack me like that night o the fire. Unlike the other night I'm alone and these one are bigger, stronger, and maybe faster. The moon red and it's feel familiar like I have seen a red moon before but that's not right the Moon not red it's white this is not right.

Click. Click. Click.

That sound I remember it the sound of heel tapping on stone. I turn to the sound and.

"So you're Watts little experiment. You know for something half grim your surprising very human." A woman with skin and hair as white as snow, blood red eye, and a black gem on her forehead.

" _RUN"_

"What" the moment those word left my mouth I realize no one else was here.

"Stand." She commanded. My body just moved on its own. She's smiling at my confusion. "Follow me." She started walking away. I had to fight my body not to follow. "Oh still fighting I see let's turn it up a notch." turning back to me her eyes glow in a dark red aura and _"Follow me"_ the pressure increase 10 time over, but I still resist.

" _RUN"_ This time I listen.

Author notes

So this is the first bit I know it very exposition heavy but I'am not a very good writer so this is the best I can do right now. Sorry :/


	2. The escape

"Speaking"

" _Transmission of thought"_

Jaune POV

I ran. That all I been doing for the past hour( I think). The entire place is red there these crystal sticking out of the ground everywhere. There are these black mud like pool I was going to jump in one when a werewolf grim came out of it. After that I reasons that I very much like being human. I need to find a black water pool but where.

" _Left"_

Well there that voice again. How does it(he/she/they?) even know where these pool are? Well not like I got other option. "Who are you?"

" _That's not important now. What is important, is that we get out of here."_

" _Well ya but how do you know the exit is in this direction?"_ hey I think I'm getting this talk with your mind stuff.

" _We need to get allies. For the exits are most likely guarded like the one we came through."_

Well then I wasted the last hour avoiding the Grim for nothing. That does allot make sense, sigh. _"So how are going to do that?"_

Salem POV

Well, Watts lab got destroyed, sigh. At least I saved the prime test subject and he is an interesting one. He has been running at a full sprint for the last hour and a half. He got the stamina of a Grim. If only he hop in a grim pool then we can get rid of that pesky will of his and finally get a queen on the enemy side of the board.

"My Lady." Tyrian said bowing to the point where his forehead touch the ground.

"Yes," she paused, looking in the distant south of the castle "Watts experiment is going for a run but he a bit lost, Could you escort our guest here?"

"Of course My Lady." I summon an Alpha Raven (Nevermore I recall that silver eye warrier called them) for Tyrian. That boy can detect the grim, always staying clear of grim. To bad too, the Grim are always around portal pool waiting for my command. Well the loss of Watts side project is unfortunate there are much more important matter to set in motion.

" _Cinder."_

" _Yes, Master."_

" _I have deem you ready for the task at hand. You will gather subordinates and hunt down the fall maiden to claim her power as your own."_

" _Subordinates? Do I not posses the power need for the task at hand?"_

" _Cinder you must learn some tasks are time sensitive and it is best to get people capable of filling in while you're preoccupied. Look even a being with my power require to divide task among my followers."_

" _Yes Master."_

Now, How Tyrian doing?

Tyrian POV

Well Gotta hand it he sure can run Watts said he immune to drugs. Makes you wonder how resistant he is to poison.

" _Tyrian, feel free to test his combat potential being halve grim has peak my interest. I want to know how much of their instinct he got?"_

" _Yes My Lady as you command."_ Yes finally some fun. Grim not matter how old can't compare to Human creativity and insanity. Well I see him. Tap Tap Tap. And with that the Nevermore descend. Kid hasn't even turn around yet "Hey kid you there?."

"Five more minute." he said too quiet for a human to hear. Five minute why not if it make this trip worthwhile. Looking out at the land it's perfect. Land red like it was bathed in the blood of a massacre. Ditches that could. Wait ditches o this kid did something to the grim pools. O this is so going to be fun.

~~~5 minute later~~~

"You done yet kid or do you need more time?" Kid turn around and open his eyes but they are not his sea blue eye they are grim eyes. Amazingly the eyes are the only changes to this kid some iron will this kid got. "Alright we can do this the boring way or the fun way kid!" His shadow grown too big and circular for him to be casting it.

"Attack!" and with that a dozen hounds charge at me from his shadow. Killing his grim was easy. Despite there only being twelve he keep replacing them. These newborn hounds aren't acting like how standard grim work. They adapting to my style despite only existing for a few seconds. Ok two option a) the grim mind are being reuse and he cap at twelve or b) he is learning my style and is controlling them very precisely. I am leaning toward the latter cause the kids sweating bullets and has not made an attempt to run.

Jaune POV

" _Shit! Constantly remaking my forces is draining."_

" _Hey at least this hound design of your seem working. Plus they seem to be picking up his style a few death."_

" _But it's not good enough and giving them armor would take more time then I have."_

" _We could try making a run for it there a hoard of grim to our right. Plus our reserve are barely phase even tho we lost 57 bodies."_

" _I can't outrun him and the minute I stop making troop their nothing stopping him from nabbing me."_

" _Just run I'll take over production it will just be slower."_

" _Fine but I'm going to take one with me."_ and with that I ran from Tyrian straight toward a massive hoard of grim, great!

~~~~5 minute later~~~~

Great. There is an ancient pack of werewolf to vast to count and Tyrian finish off the last of my troop there. To make matter worst I only have two hounds to work with.

" _The others ten were just defeated."_

" _Hey the wolves seem to be resting. You could sneak through with the grim scent you have?"_

" _And if I fail they will… actually what will they do?"_

" _Worst case you get knock out and awaken in a cage but you will live."_

Alright I'm going to make a beeline line straight to the black water and have my forces just trail behind me. So far so good I'm halfway to water and Tyrian seem to not know where I am given he has yet to show up. Maybe I was overthinking it earlier.

"Kid where you think your going!?" Tyrian yelled awakening the grim. Nope spoke too soon. Well it's too late now I jump in the pool and darkness embrasses me once again.

Author note

So the nest chapter going to feature a Caravan that Jaune meet. So if you guys want to help me make the Oc then that would be neet.


	3. A friend

"Speaking"

" _Transmission of thought"_

Jaune POV

I woke up to the sound of wood grinding dirt and of foot steps.

"Hey I think he's waking up?" a girl's voice called out.

"Where am I?" Jaune ask.

"Your with the Travelers of Dragonland." She reply.

"Ilia sweety we are not going by that name." A woman commented.

"But mom what's wrong with the name?"

"You understand when you are older." The mother of Ilia responded.

"O what's your name friend?"

Friend my last friend were the Malachite twin until I nearly got them killed in a fire. "Friend?"

"Ya my mom said stranger are friend you haven't meet yet, I'm Ilia Amitola." she said sticking her hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Jaune." I said after shaking Ilia hand. Her skin was a light tan color with dark spots on her cheek and forehead. Her hair tied in a ponytail at the back of her head. We are in the back of a wagon full of barrels. The smell of sea water is coming from the barrels. Fish, this is one of those thing trader do to keep them fresh and from the strength of the sea water we are heading inland. "Are we heading inland?" I ask for confirmation.

"Yes we are. O and what happen to you? You were asleep for like four whole days?"

Well that news. _"I can sense your confusion to make it clarify it's also the reason the elite grim and the grim lady are not in this world. They would be asleep until they gather enough energy to awaken. That's why the grim of this world are weak and inexperienced."_

" _So basically cause I'm halve grim and weak, the worry these people produce was what a waken me?"_

" _Ya. So what do you plan to tell them? Cause telling them the truth of us would be ill advised."_ The Faunus get enough shit as it is.

"I was running from a pack of old werewolf grim( technically not a lie). I manage to get away but in doing so I overuse my semblance(the explain all thing that goes against science)."

"Wow your a hunter." She said amazed.

"No I'm not."I answered, outside the wagon I see we are in a narrow passage of a canyon( or mountain but not likely) which, was about 10 feet wide.

"What your semblance?" She continue on like she did not hear me. "Since you said you overuse it to beat an ancient pack of wolf grim." Beat that not what I said.

"My semblance make me an army of one."

"What's your soldier like?"

"They are monster, of my own design."

Ilia POV

"Can I see one?" Wow I can't believe I'm talking to a hunter( clearly he is, no civilian would ever have their aura unlock unless they were becoming soldiers). And he clearly not from these part calling beowolfs, werewolf grim. O what type of grand quest is he on to bring him to these part of the world.

"I don't know."

"Please." I said pouting and with that a four legged creature leap out of his shadow and is sitting right in front of me. It's skin was rough and hard like a bug it was the color black. The hind legs were double bent the first née bent back while the second née bent down to the ground. It's bone like armor was color blue like Jaune eyes. "What do you call these?"

"They don't have a name yet?"

"What how could you not name them yet?"

"Hey I only got my semblance only recently."

"Could I name them?"

"Sure."

"Zergling."

"What? Where did you come up with that?"

"Well look here." I went to my box. Its nothing special just a wooden chest with my carving of grims. Within my box I keep my treasures. I pull out a book that is mostly destroyed. "This book talk about a an insect like grim." I turn to a page with only its bottom halve still intact. "Zergling the infantry of the Zerg these dog like monster. And that all I have but I think Zerg is what our ancestor called the grim."

"I … well I guess creep grim are similar in a way to mine."

"Where are you from Jaune?"

"What makes you think I'm not from around here."

"We don't have hunter here it's common knowledge here that having your aura unlock draw grim to you."

"Really how so?" Jaune ask actually confuse. Yep not from here.

"You know how moths are attracted to light?" with his nod I continued "Well people with lock aura are like candles while people with unlocking aura are like campfire."

"Well then in that case I should leave." He got up to leave.

"Wait. You should stay we are at least a week away from the nearest town and you are not from here."

"Ilia, grandpa want to talk with our guess after lunch." My older brother called and apparently it's lunch time. Funny I don't smell anything cooking yet and when did we stop.

"Well you must be hungry after sleeping for four days."

"Not really."

"Does having your aura unlock make you less hungry?" He shrug. "Come let introduce you to the others."

Jaune POV

" _Hey does that unlock aura attracting more grim thing true?" I ask the yet to be name voice_

" _Sort of only in active use. Hunter in the past have use the trick to sacrifice themself for the greater good."_

" _How do you know that?"_

" _I have access to all the memories of the grim injection."_

" _I should have ask this sooner but how was our reserve effected?"_

" _We lost most of it but we have enough to start a base."_

" _Ok and what did you do to the zergling?"_

" _That one chose to show of its investment in armor."_

" _Its?"_

" _Yes, we are individual mind our body may be destroyed but our mind will live as long as you do."_

" _So that's why they are willing to run to their death? Does that apply to the grim?"_

" _Not enough experimentation."_

"Hey come on let meet the other." Ilia called.

Author note

So I'm going to have Ilia be a companion character for Jaune in the Journey ahead.


	4. Decisions

Jaune POV

Ilia family was nice but a bit strange. "Bro pass the salt." I pass the salt to Shepard, Ilia older brother, he is a dog/wolf Faunus.

"So what's your name?" Snow one of Ilia younger sister is a rabbit/bunny Faunus.

"I'm Jaune."

"So why were you asleep for four days?" This again, sigh.

"The short version is I was running from a horde of ancient grim and had to kick my semblance into overdrive which is how I escape but left me in a four day sleep." Now with that settled there grimm ahead of this path.

" _You should not send your forces now. You need to wait till we are closer so renforcement can arrives sooner. Which increases our fighting output."_

" _But that would but this caravan at risk."_

" _One, we don't know how big this grimm group is it could be five or 35. Two, we don't know the type it could be Beowolf, Ursa, or some other kind. Three, we don't have anti-air and if it's a flying Grimm we are just wasting resources. Four if you can't contribute to the fight ahead because you wasted resources on trying to play hero then you are a burden to them."_

" _We need scouting info. Send our fastest zergling out there."_

" _You do realize we won't get the information if it leaves a 50 meter of us, right?"_

" _So, all it has to do is get back to us alive."_

" _Sigh. Whatever."_

"Hey." a finger poke me on my left cheek.

"Yes Ilia?"

"Were you listening?"

"Sorry I was distracted by the grimm ahead of this path."

"How do you know that?" Shepard ask a bit skeptical.

"It comes with the semblance."

"Prove it."

"I don't need to as long as the grimm aren't kill or move then you will see them soon enough. But with that said I am going to send a scout to see what we are going to face." a zergling with no armor jump out of my shadow(quiet high too). This one had larger limb and a more narrow mouth. Once it landed on the ground it bolted down the canyon(north).

"Do you have other Zerg?"

"Zerg? Why are you calling my creature that?"

"Well they kind of look like grim without the armor and calling them grim doesn't sound right so Zerg what I went with," Ilia said sinking a bit in her seat. Ok maybe I was too defensive(rude, something?). Ok I may have been away too long from friendly interaction.

"Zerg, I guess it works."

"Jaune, I was going to wait after you had a bite to eat but seeing as you choose to not eat. Why is a boy as young as you out here in the wild alone with an unlock aura?" Ilia dad(I assume) ask.

" _Well now a good time to mention that we need to scout out a good location to start a base?"_

" _Now not the time for distraction we need to come up with an answer that doesn't reveal our entire past. I don't even have all the answer myself."_

" _We could always leave, you are half grimm so we should be able to outrun them."_

" _No we need to make a consistent story because this is going to be a recurring problem, I just know it."_

" _Or we could go on a solo training adventure in the wood to find a base to grow and diversify our army."_

" _What's so important about this base that you're in such a rush?"_

" _This base would give us a spawning pool which would make spawning troop more efficient, faster, and better. It would also let us experiment with new troops types."_

Ilia POV

Jaune been quiet for a while now he's just been sitting with a blank face. "Dad do you know what going on with Jaune?"

"(Sigh) Well I think I may have been in a rush to find out of his circumstances that I did not consider how it would effect him."

"But Snow was just quiet when you ask her, Jaune is frozen like a statue."

"Shepard watch over the other." Dad and Mom stood up and walk into further ahead the canyon.

"So what did you and Juane talk about before I get you in the cart?"

"Well he's a huntsman and he is not from around here. He did not know that having an unlock arua draw grim to you."

"If he's not from here then where is he from?"

"Well I didn't get to ask him that yet. O He has this cool semblance which lets him make an army."

"An army of Zerg?"

"Ya the thing you saw jump out of his shadow I think that was a type of Zergling."

"So what type of guy is Jaune cause he spent a bit of time looking between me and Snow?" O.

"I'm sure Jaune is not a racist."

"Action speak louder than words. We will see."

"Hey where Snow went?"

"Stay here I'll go find her, again." and there go Shepard down the Canyon from where we came from.

"Hey Jaune you alright?" nothing "Hey you done spacing out?" this time I poke him on the cheek.

"Sorry, I zoned out."

"Why do you keep doing that? At first it was cute but now I'm worried."

"Ya I am fine it just a part of the semblance?"

"What you said it make an army so what could be taking your attention?"

"What can I say I got lots of thing I need to sort out?"

"Sort out?"

"Ya."


	5. Gearing for war

"Speaking"

" _Transmission of thought"_

*Remembering other people saying as thought*

Ilia POV

Jaune pretty smart he use his zergling to bait the Beowulfs into the canyon where their number advantage was useless. At first I was worried that it wouldn't matter against a four to one disadvantage but with every one of his falling he just made more to replace them. It was still a tense five minute it also didn't help that Jaune was dead silent during the whole thing. The fight ended with the four Beowulfs turning tail and run they didn't get far. "Jaune that was awesome."

"All of you should leave me." Jaune said in a tone that lack all emotions.

"What but I told you the nearest village is a week away and you don't know the land like we do."

"Your all in danger by being with me." Before I could talk Jaune raised up his hand. "I hid a part of the truth. I'm being chased by a deranged serial killer. Four days was plenty of time for him to catch me but since he hasn't that just mean he hot on my trail."

"And what are you going to do?" I questioned.

"Simple I'm going to lead him away from you and give him the slip again. Bye." Jaune went running in the direction we came from.

Shepard grabbed my shoulder "Don't even try there no way on Remnant you're going to catch up to him not with aura by his side."

I open my eyes. Why was I having that dream that was like three year ago. Getting up from the floor I navigate my way to the bathroom being extra quiet not to wake up my fauns brethren. My parent had told me once when I was getting to the stage of becoming a teen my body would change. Today my skin is a blend of red and yellow. Family, O how I miss them somehow someway I am the one to survive the brutal conditions of this camp. The alarm rang it's a high pitch one that the only way the human guards don't seem to bothered by it. Everyone else is starting to stir. Leaving the warehouse I head to warehouse 143 which is in the middle of the camps. "Freedom is a fool's hope." The door open I take my usual seat by the boxes left from the center of the room.

"Brothers, sisters the time of action draw near in a month time the guard rotation will happen we will strike when the new less experienced guard replace our current one." If that mean that monster would leave and be replaced by one with not as powerful of a semblance then we can fight. I grab my food ration and went outside near the ally I can't stand eating with other too many good memories comes to mind. Before I could start eating red eyes are staring at me from the shadow of the ally. Grimm in here that impossible. Before I could make a move it took a step into the light and on its forehead was a blue double arcs. "Zergling with wings." wait does that mean Jaune the new hunter? No he's was a nice guy.

 _*"So what type of guy is Jaune cause he spent a bit of time looking between me and Snow?"*_

Shepard did mention he might have been a racist. Wait if his zergling is here then he must have heard everything. I charge at the zergling I can't let it escape and relay the information if Jaune is truly working with the guard, that would spell the death for the resistance.

*"We should know what type of grim they are when my zergling come back."

"How close does it need to be?"

"O about 50 yards."* 50 yards there no way he is in range he's at least two mile away. The zergling did not even twitch a muscle when I close the gap. Could Jaune be here to help. Is this a scout? No armor just like that other time the only thing that makes it not a Grimm is the symbol and the blue bone armor but even then it could easily be mistakable for a Grimm. Is it foolish to hope for help from a human? "Jaune, this is a slave camp and we could really use you help." That all I manage to say before the Zergling ran back into the shadow and all I hear is silence(and I'm a Faunus). I couldn't shake the dread in my gut. What if I'm wrong? Can our broken pickaxe head and rusty knife even go thru the armor? No there no way Grimm are that weak. The gun of the guard should be able to shoot thru the armor but since they are small and fast it is basically impossible to hit them. If there only 12 at a time Jaune could just remake them basically making a number advantage pointless. And actually getting to Jaune would be difficult with the guard and his forces defending him.

Jaune POV

A scout overlord has reported a mining town, ling has yet to report back. West, I guess that the next expansion then absorb another town increase AE(aura energy) intake and establish another outposts.

" _Sir, you have a meeting with the elders of Long Beach in two hours."_

" _Yes thank for the reminder T-ring."_ Stepping out of my Lair a steed Grimm( the horse part of the Nuckelavee Grimm) came. Long Beach is about 100 miles east of the base so I'll be there with 20 minutes to spare. So the mining town is actually a Faunus slave camp and Ilia apparently there as well that's interesting. _"They are planning a revolt. I say we send our troops in kill the guard relocate the slave and set up a mining base with drones and steeds. The dust could be use as a bargain chip for non assimilate town."_

" _No that's wasteful they have hunters among them we should capture and try to assimilate their power into the Swarm."_

" _I don't know how I feel about human experimentation yet."_

" _Oh come on human these people are monsters worst then any Grimm. You know they deserve it."_

" _Fine you make a fair point but I think the decision is out of our hand we should just ask the victims how should they be punished."_

" _But we should mention the possibility of experiments. You know if they want to help their savior grow stronger."_

" _Ya I guess that fair. So how's your newest project going?"_

" _We have the acid worked out but the design is providing a bit challenge."_ I nodded my head in understanding, despite not being able to see it Pecus can sense it.

" _Pecus I'm at long beach, tell the hatchery to make a few hundred steeds and to pull halve the ling to prepare for the assault."_

" _Alright be careful human."_ Long Beach is a village of 200 people they have expressed interest in joining. I alerted the town of my arrival the elders are unsettled by my steed.

"The Swarm, you're a bit early." The man using his sword as a support said.

"Yes this reduces the chance of a successful ambush."

"You don't trust us?" A man in his 40's shouted a bit a fended.

"One I'm on your turf. Two, I respect your request of coming here alone and unarmed. Should I come with a cart of food as well?"

"Excuse my son he a bit dull when it come with these sensitive topic." His son's protests went unheard "Thank you for accommodating our needs."

"No problem it's understandable that with winter coming a poor harvest and little game caught you would seek aid." The old man was gripping his sword slightly harder. "Now you do understand a contract with us is permanent, right? United we live, divided we fall."

"Yes of course young lad?" His smile a bit thin. "But what is the price we have to pay?"

"Aura we have extractor which will drain your lock aura reserves that energy will be use to fortify your defenses and grow your food."

"This draining process won't kill us right?"

"No silly a dead body stop generating aura. But we will establish other building in this town for its proper defence."

Author Note

Hey so this is going to be the Next Arc of dealing with the slave camp and the SDC in the continent. Please sent me pm or Review I have no clue on any of your opion.


	6. The night before the attack

"Speaking"

" _Transmission of thought"_

*Remembering other people saying as thought*

Jaune POV

Well, Long Beach were quite agreeable to the term despite how difficult they were to open up negotiation. The scouting overlord sent another update ling(zergling). So the Slave camp got a 15 foot high concrete walls. There is a 100 feet no go zone between the wall and any of the other building. The Camp is broken up into three sector(Slave. Guard, and Processing). The Slave sector is closest to the mine. The Guard sector is to the west of the slave camp while the dust processing sector is to the east of the camp for some reason. There an electric fence separated the slave and guard quarters. The scouting ling manage to go up the guard side of the wall and jump over the electric fence from one of the near by building, to the slave side during the dead of night. Damn, if grimm were as smart as my zerg humanity would have died a long time ago. It was cloudy so the Overload was able to connect to the ling but now the clouds have scattered and the overlord need to move to a safe position. I will get there by sunset(8 hour ride from Long Beach) so I should be able to rush the place at night.

" _Percus send like 20 drones as well."_

" _Alright but they will probably show up at around sunrise."_

Ok so the processing side of the wall should be my point of attack because there would be the least resistant and it would give the rebels time to calm/convince the other faunus that my Zerg are not grimm. But sneaking into a slave camp should not be this easy it's a slave camp a center of negative emotion a beacon for grimm. So why didn't the automated defenses activate to shot down the ling before it scaled the wall? Charging into those defences(if any) would deal major casualty to my forces which could cost me weeks of resources. If I could get the faunus rebels to sabotage the power then I could just storm the place. Darn if only the overlord telepathy for non Zerg was a longer range. For comparison the Zerg to Zerg communication is two miles but Zerg to non Zerg is only half a mile. It is going to be impossible to lower the overlord to lower without getting spotted. Ilia just maybe.

Ilia POV

The Moon already in the sky when we ended our "shifts". I move with the mass to get our dinner ration. After I grabbed my ration I headed for the roof. The sky has some clouds but the shattered moon is still visible. The moon, it beautiful in the way of it my be broken but there still enough there to let you form an image of what it would look like whole. The flapping of wing draws my attention to my right and there I see the zergling from before(I think). It makes this weird sound and then turn around and take off but then its stop. Turning its head back to me it make that same sound again. It repeated the came process another two time. "Alright I'll follow." I follow the zergling jumping from roof to roof. I eventually found myself right at the edge of the slave ground a simple(but powerful) electric fence is what separate me from the processing center. The processing center is on the other side of the slave camp so that it forces the human to go thru the slave ground which also lets them take care of us if we wake up late or being to happy. I took cover in the alleyway of the warehouse as a light makes its sweeps of the area. The zergling make a sound to drawn my attention the picture on the ground was simple a lighting bolt with an X on it. "You guys need my help in sabotaging the generator?" The Zergling made a higher pitch screech and bobbed its head up and down as if saying yes. So Juane want the power out but grimm aren't the bothered by electricity it's meant to keep us from messing with their shit. "I'll see if the resistant is willing to help." but I doubt they will not as tho they can trust in Jaune. I don't really care if it's a setup at this point after all what's left to lose. Well, no use thing about it now I might as well get some sleep in while I can tomorrow going to be a rough day.

Jaune POV

I had to delay my plan for another day. My forces are just waiting around a nearby hill which is a 10 minute run distant for my lings. To confirm my suspicion I sent three ling to see if there were any automated defenses and yes I was right they do have some they are taylor to mowing down lots of weak grimm. I assume there was a malfunction yesterday cause the way the defense were acting. The defence seem to be responding to some sort of test that or the flamethrower have a half a mile reach but I highly doubt that. This camp work for something bigger, no dust merchant have ever came from the west and I have so many nearby town they could have been trading with but aren't. There clothing are to similar like they are exact duplicate of each other which is odd cause all the town I have observed the people made their own cloths such are the way of these people. The snowflake symbol on there back belong to a dust company well know for there quality and prices.

" _So I got some news some of the pool we were guarding disappeared."_ Pecus reported. Great now my GE(grimm energy) gathering are reduced and some of the extractor are now basicly useless.

" _How many have we lost?"_ please no more than five.

" _23 of them closed."_ one fourth of my GE income gone right before I start a war with a cooperation. And now that I think of it my forces has yet to report a single grimm in the past day.

This is so not a coincidence but the only answer are in the grimm world and there no way on Remnant that my army going to beat her. No, calm down one problem at a time. This slave camp is really needed the dust would help open up relationship with those stubborn swamp dwellers of the north. _"Also I think the prototype for the newest edition is done."_

" _Really already?"_

" _Yes with our new access to the land beyond Long Beach they had a very interesting sea animal. It had four leg and a circular armor now what make this creature interesting was that when the ling attack it the design of its armor made the attack slide off, significantly reducing the damage it would take compare to standard armor design. The human at Long Beach called them turtles. Since some of them are done I'm sending them over for a live test."_

" _On field testing well they will give this army it's much needed range."_ 600 ling from 12 town, 15,000 energy use for this attack. _"Before I forget how much energy does the design takes to make."_

" _Currently it take 400 energy." eight times that of a ling but when I first design the ling they were 100 energy now they are 25._


	7. Mistakes

"Speaking"

" _Transmission of thought"_

*Remembering other people saying as thought*

A Guard POV

It started off as standard cloudy night , we were returning back to camp when we ran over an empty soda can now that doesn't sound that important but since no one else are allowed in the processing center at night except for the assign guard and we are the only squad that takes this path.

"Stop." Jerry stop the car immediately.

"Don't tell me another one of those animal got in?"

"Well there no other way for that soda can to get there, clearly they're forgetting who's in charge."

"Dammit why are we always the one that have to deal with this shit? Like why can't they pick someone else night to do this?"

"So your want storage or generator?"

"I'm not walking. I'll take storage." with that I hop out of the car and made my way to the generator. The walk was quiet the only sound that can be heard are the light humming of the processing machine working over night. The generator building was easy to spot it was the closest building to the mountain that had a bunch of warning sign. I knew something was off the moment I reach the door, the lock was cut. I slam the door open and walk in whip in my right and pistol in my left. Once inside I flip the light switch and to my surprise it was still working. One of two thing could have happen a) they have yet to sabotage the power or b) it was done in the last 5 minute and the power has yet to die. The room got nothing in it except for the generator and some cable. Well this is going to be easy someone not even paying attention to their own shadow. I ready my whip and swung it from around the corner striking the animal there a feminine scream. Turning the corner I shot the doe in the left leg with she's kneeling. I kick her in the face and shots her right arm. After pinning her other arm with my foot, I radio Jerry.

"Jerry I found it, over."

"Great, I'm on my way and the storage was clean not a single sign of tampering, over." Then the light cut off at that point. Great I'm in the dark and I can't see a thing. I grab the faunus by her hair and drag her out of the building her protest went unheard. To my surprise Jerry was already out there waiting.

"Hey, here the Doe I caught." I said tossing the girl in the back seat. "Now let's go." The drive back was quiet once we stop the animal sniffing with good old fashion duck tape. At the fence we were inform that the camp had some sort of dog grimm sneak in and attack a tower. There we explain the doe we caught by the power generator. The general was already there and was very mad, probably had something to do with waking up at midnight. He march up to the Jeep and drag the doe out by her feet.

"If you corporate you can continue your work in the mine. What the hell is the purpose of killing the power? It's almost winter for Oum sake." Silence that all there was for the next minute until gunshot rang. "What the hell's going on out there? Over." No more than a minute later we were surrounded by hundreds grim. We lasted 15 seconds. We were pin to the ground then galloping in the distance. A boy came in native clothing.

"Shit, this is not how it was supposed to play out. You better not die on me." A summoning semblance we stood no chances.

Ilia POV

I feel so pathetic and weak. I was so useless. I back out of asking the group for help cause I could not imagine them actually agreeing so I just went back to the Zergling alone. I felt so dumb seeing the Zergling holding a pair of glove in it mouth. Those glove are standard mining glove which make them shockproof. The Zergling then cut off one of its claw/scythe. I was expecting some sort of bleeding but it never came. There was really no time to think because the moment I pick the scythe the Zergling ran to and up the watch tower. The moment the patrolling light stop I understood what it wanted. I ran to the fences the cut was clean and smooth. Finding the generator was easy getting inside was simply with a scythe that can cut through metal. Then I made the biggest mistake of the night when I was cutting the top of the generator I was caught off guard when the door slam open I was in such a panic that I left the scythe up top instead of taking it with me. Then I was so lost in thought that I couldn't even block or defend myself in any way.

Now tho I'm lying on a table waiting. "Now look what we have here a crippled Faunus?" Death said he's a figure of pure black with a grim mask and red eyes. He stick his finger in one of the gunshot wound I hiss in pain. "That's not as bad it look the legs got to go along with the right eye to stop infection. But that's most likely not what Jaune meant." Jaune so I'm not on death table.

"Who are you?"

"So she can speak about time. Let's cut to the chase I can keep you alive as per Jaune request but that requires me to take your legs and left eye. We could do that or you can be apart of an experimental test."

"Test."

"Yes these test could fix you back up and maybe stronger as well."

"My father always said in a deal people are trying to get something so, what are you gaining from this?"

"A test subject and access to your ability to change color. So you want in or not?"

"If I go through this I won't be weak and helpless anymore?"

"Yes, if it worked."

"Ok." He's moving a hand to my neck.

"Good then sleep tight" darkness welcome me back.


End file.
